Nouvelles Perspectives
by thepommedhappy
Summary: OS: Damon/Elena. Un moment d'incertitude, un jeu de mots et tout l'univers bascule...


_Coucou à tous et toutes_

_Une petite histoire centrée sur Damon/Elena... suite à l'épisode 14 que j'ai trouvé magnifique_

_Enjoy!_

**Nouvelles perspectives**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'ouverture de la tombe, Elena avait passé tout son temps avec Bonnie, tentant de lui redonner, ne fut-ce que pour un moment, le moral. Stefan avait bien essayé de l'y aider mais la jeune sorcière ne voulait plus entendre parler de vampires. Sa grand-mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elles ne devaient s'impliquer dans les problèmes des êtres de la nuit.

Si seulement elles s'étaient limitées à cela... Grams serait à ses côtés et Bonnie ne se retrouverait pas seule avec ces pouvoirs qu'elle ne maitrise pas, elle ne devrait pas faire semblant d'être forte et surtout elle n'aurait pas aussi peur. Les ténèbres l'entourant ne la ferait pas ainsi trembler, si quelqu'un parvenait à lui expliquer que faire...

L'enterrement ayant eu lieu le matin, le restant de la journée avait vu défiler les habitants de Mystic Falls venus présenter leurs condoléances à la famille Bennet. Les heures semblaient interminables et lorsque la nuit tomba, apportant le calme et la sérénité, ce fut un soulagement pour tous.

Elena se trouvait chez les Salvatore. Stefan ne voulant la laisser après la triste journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra?

-J'en suis persuadé ! Bonnie est forte, il lui faut juste un peu de temps...

-Elle est ma meilleure amie et me sentir aussi inutile me rend folle. Je déteste la voir dans cet état, sans trouver les mots qui pourraient la consoler...

Stefan lui offrit simplement un sourire réconfortant et lui ouvrit les bras. La jeune femme allait se blottir dans cette chaleureuse étreinte lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Damon. Assis dans un fauteuil, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis ce terrible soir.

-Comment va-t-il...?

-Il fixe le vide depuis sept jours, refusant de parler ou même de s'alimenter.

Peu rassurée, elle s'approcha de l'aîné et s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Damon ? Appela-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Aucune réaction n'apparut sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, s'il avait entendu il n'en laissait rien paraître. Mais plus que tout, ce sont ses yeux ternes et son teint livide qui inquiétèrent Elena. Elle se retourna vers Stefan qui l'observait intrigué.

-Tu penses que se rendre à l'hôpital pour...emprunter du sang serait possible?

-Si, évidemment. Mais maintenant?

-Vu son état, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne te serais d'aucune utilité, je t'attends ici !

-Tu en es bien sûre?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire confiant.

-Parfaitement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Une minute plus tard, ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la pièce. La jeune femme s'installa près du vampire et lui prit la main.

-Damon? Hoche la tête seulement, ou serre mes doigts. Tu peux faire ça?

Mais rien... Il ne ressemblait pas à ses personnes dévastées par un chagrin d'amour, qui oscillaient entre crises de désespoir et élans de rage, c'était plutôt comme s'il avait juste décidé d'abandonner, devenir inerte pour ne plus se maudire, quitte à ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait lâché prise, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait, gardant comme seule compagnie sa douleur.

Une soudaine détresse s'empara de la jeune femme, la prenant au dépourvu. La souffrance qu'il avait apporté à ceux qu'elle aimait ne comptait pas face à la peine qu'elle avait pour lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle se laissa glisser contre l'épaule de Damon, prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

Une légère pression sur son poignet lui fit relever la tête et son regard rencontra deux prunelles bleues métallisées.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Sa voix était rauque de s'être tu si longtemps, lui donnant une intonation plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. D'un geste lent, il essuya les perles salées de celle qui l'avait réveillé.

-Damon!

Dans sa joie, Elena se jeta à son cou.

-Je suis de retour!

Le ton était perplexe et provenait de derrière eux. _Stefan!_

_-_J'ai rapporté ce que tu voulais... Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une pochette d'hémoglobine

En évitant ses yeux scrutateurs, la jeune femme la perça d'une tube faisant office de paille et l'approcha des lèvres de Damon. Mais celles-ci demeuraient closes. Elena intercepta son regard interrogateur.

-Tu en as besoin!... S'il te plaît...

Devant sa mine abattue, il accepta d'ouvrir la bouche et absorba le liquide à longues gorgées. Elena, tout à son occupation, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était à présent pratiquement sur les genoux du vampire. A l'écart, Stefan les regardait, rageur et mal à l'aise. L'odeur du sang s'était répandu dans toute la pièce, le torturant de son parfum subtil. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt sortir mais n'osait laisser Elena seule avec son frère, de peur que celui-ci finisse par préférer le cou de sa belle à la poche réfrigérée.

-Il n'y en aura pas assez! Intervint-elle.

Il acquiesça et partit, lentement cette fois-ci, ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de la jeune femme à sauver l'auteur de tant de méfaits.

Les deux autres ne bougeaient plus, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Le bleu électrique avait retrouvé sa brillance et les joues un peu de couleur. Damon sentait le corps chaud tout contre le sien, il percevait les battements de coeur qui faisaient frémir les fines veines. Après un long silence il murmura:

-Je vais partir... C'est la seule chose que mon frère attende encore de moi et ce sera la meilleure décision pour tous...

-Ne t'en va pas!

-Pourquoi?

En vérité, elle ne savait que répondre, ne parvenant pas à mettre de mots sur ses sentiments confus. Mais elle ne voulait qu'il s'en aille loin, sans personne pour tenter de le comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changera? Il est trop tard de toute façon.

-Vous serez libéré de ma présence.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite...

-Alors de quoi as-tu réellement envie?

-... Et toi?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur, le premier depuis un long moment. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient tombés sur ses lèvres, Elena ne pouvait plus détourner le regard.

-Tu connais la réponse...

-Mis à part faire enrager Stefan!

-Il est vrai que c'est fort drôle mais crois-tu que ce soit seulement pour cela?

-Quoi d'autre?

-Toi!

-Uniquement par vengeance.

-C'est faux!

-Ou alors parce que je suis comme elle!

-Vous n'êtes en rien semblables.

-On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau!

-Physiquement.

-Elle te manque!

-Plus maintenant.

-Tu l'avais idéalisée?

-Sous-estimée...

-Comptes-tu la chercher?

-Non... J'ai perdu assez de temps à la recherche d'un souvenir!

A sa plus grande déception, Elena ne trouva rien à répliquer et fut quelque peu frustrée de n'avoir eu le dernier mot, et ainsi de perdre leur petit jeu. Ils se sourirent, sachant que l'autre était la seule personne avec qui ils pourraient avoir une conversation si étrange mais si atrocement sensuelle: la proximité de leurs deux corps, l'échange de leurs regards...

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment, une main de la jeune femme s'était perdu dans les cheveux corbeau de Damon alors qu'il encerclait ses hanches de ses bras.

-Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir tester?

-Je suis sûre de ne pas essayer.

-Humm... Cela ne répond pas réellement.

Il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien.

-Et maintenant?

-...Je n'ai pas changé d'avis...

Il était si proche qu'Elena percevait son souffle léger sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit sans s'en rendre compte, telle une réponse muette. Jamais auparavant la tentation ne s'était faite si forte dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, sauf peut-être lorsqu'il lui avait replacé délicatement son collier de verveine. Mais il n'avait alors rien tenté et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante car, à ce moment précis, elle n'aurait réussi à combattre son attirance pour lui.

Une décharge les parcourut quand leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, telle une évidence. Ils découvraient l'autre avidement, sans se laisser le moindre répit, de peur de briser le fragile lien les unissant.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Elena avait occulté tout ce qui était extérieur à l'attraction qu'elle ressentait. Quant à Damon, il était exactement là où il voulait être. Elle l'avait sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était oublié et bien qu'elle n'eut sans doute pas d'arrières-pensées à cet instant, ce geste avait forcément une signification particulière. Au début il était simplement amusé d'agacer son frère et curieux de connaître celle dont il s'était épris, avant de l'apprécier comme on aime une connaissance mais ces dernières minutes bousculaient toutes ses certitudes.

Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer à nouveau lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement mais pas suffisamment pour que cela échappe à Stefan.

Celui-ci déposa les poches de sang près de son frère, lui jetant un regard impénétrable et prenant la main d'Elena, se rendit dans sa chambre.

Damon, laissé seul, sourit. De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à lui et il avait hâte de les découvrir toutes...

_Il s'agit bien d'un One-Shot, en tout cas j'espère que ce texte vous aura plû ne fusse qu'un peu._

_A une prochaine fois peut-être..._

_XoXo The pomme d'happy_


End file.
